Beyond Thirteenth Day
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Taken place in Lightning Returns; the Savior finds a lingering soul who can't let go of someone he'd lost, deciding that maybe this certain side quest may be more interesting than she could hope for. It's the last night before the end of the world, why not right? Roxas x Lightning LEMON!


_- Beyond Thirteenth Day -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Lightning_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

><p>Roxas had lived countless lifetimes yet he still carried the body of a eighteen year old boy, living his empty life in the small city of Luxerion until the Chaos finally puts him out of his misery. He'd lost everything he cared about, his parents, friends, and the love of his life.<p>

Meanwhile the Savior roamed the checkered streets with capturing souls on her mind, bypassing people she'd saved and others that were lost forever. The concept would have been depressing to most but for the emotionless Savior, she continued her path with a simple goal in mind, to save as many souls before the end of the world and bring her lost sister back to life in the next.

The pink haired Savior made her way down the familiar streets during her last few days and found little to do, seeing as though little happens around at night to begin with after completing her major objectives during the beginning of her eternal mission.

But eventually she stopped when she finally sensed a lost soul again, turning her gaze to an unfamiliar face who slouched in front of his doorstep with nothing but hopelessness in his blue eyes. The youth carried messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and looked around eighteen before time stopped for everyone. Due to the loss of Etro, the living could no longer age or reproduce, dwindling humanity to its final numbers before the end claims the rest.

Lightning Farron, chosen by God himself, was to become humanity's salvation and gather the lost souls to be reborn into the new world with only thirteen days time. She had saved the souls of her closest friends and was now on her last few remaining, roaming the four regions to make sure every soul is gathered for the new beginning.

But this was a special case for this particular lost soul, and Roxas has spent plenty of centuries rotting the hole in his heart as darkness consumed whatever happiness he had left. Eventually even the splendid memories he carried turned against him, only sending him deeper into the pit of sorrow known as chaos.

"What's wrong, kid?" The Savior's voice interrupted.

Roxas jumped and forgot what to do in these social interactions that have been unused in so long, he couldn't even look up to meet this person in the eye as he just stuttered and fumbled whatever words he tried to say. He looked like damaged goods, like the many in Luxerion, but his pain ran deep into his very being and was nearly impossible to cleanse.

"What's your name?" She asked calmly.

"Roxas..."

The young blonde hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time, to the point that his neighbors just kindly leave him be. Even know it didn't feel right to be talking, twisting whatever in his guts when he answered the woman's question. But he still knew how to be a gentleman, that was how he attracted his dearly beloved, and his blue eyes slowly rose up and addressed the kind woman directly.

But this only brought something lost forgotten inside his body, erupting the dwindling candle in his broken soul into an open flame that scorched his vessel back alive. Before him was a goddess with long pink hair, fair flawless skin, electric blue eyes, and a figure perfected by Bhunivelze himself. She reminded him of her, which pained and comforted him at the same time, creating a typhoon of confusion in his thoughts.

"You seemed troubled, kid," she spoke in a dignified tone, stunning the blonde with her heavenly voice.

"I- I'm just sitting... here alone," Roxas muttered.

Lightning responded with a low sigh and closed her eyes to further avoid answering with an inconsiderate retort, and proceeded to position herself on the wall beside the troubled blonde with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" She procured, wondering her eyes elsewhere until the boy responded.

Roxas looked away with a deep blush warming his cheeks, feeling slight embarrassment to be talking to a beautiful woman yet again. It didn't help that she was wearing some peculiar attire, an equilibrium of professionalism and arousement, making her dark goddess among mortal men.

"I- I haven't spoken about it to anyone," he muttered nervously.

"If you don't feel like talking to me," Lightning spoke sternly, removing herself off the wall. "Then I'll be on my way."

'W- Wait!" Roxas pleaded, grasping the woman's waist cloth.

The pink haired Savior looked back and looked into the boy's eyes with slight displeasure, lowering her gaze to his hand that held onto her attire and provoked her personal space. The blonde youth immediately caught onto his rude action and quickly retracted his hand before she could decide to remove it, returning back to his closed self while the enigma-like woman looked down at him.

"Before all of this... before... the chaos, I lost her," Roxas finally admitted, crumbling back down to his front door.

Lightning understood his loss of a loved one and any hesitation to help him quickly went away, because they were alike and perhaps could help one another, with Roxas finally being at peace and further helping Lightning cause in gathering souls.

"You lost her all those centuries ago," the Savior concluded, stepping forth until she stood in front of his crumbled form. "But what if I told you could see her again?"

Roxas was beyond the point of suspicion and tried to reach out for any forms of hope, ascending his gaze until he met the Savior's eyes. But then the spiky haired blonde descended his eyes and lowered his head, thinking her words were too good to be true.

"Nothing can bring her back," Roxas whispered. "She's lost into the Chaos, and the only way I could be with her is in death."

Suddenly Lightning grabbed the boy by his collar and brought him up to her level, surprising him by the close proximity of their faces as he found himself staring into her shimmering eyes.

"I don't believe in giving up, even when there is no hope at all!" She barked.

Being in such proximity with this maiden's beautiful face hypnotized the yearning blonde, from her lush pink lips, to her flawless cheeks, and her electrifying eyes that made his heart pound a thousand times faster. Lightning noticed his constant stare and was about to throw him back to remove, until finally an urge of belonging accidently brought their lips together.

It lasted only for a moment but the lasting impact left its mark on Roxas, from the softness of her lips to the taste of it, the Savior quickly grunted and pushed the young blonde back. Lightning clenched her teeth and backed off, while Roxas simply recovered on the floor with his cheeks as equally red as the pink warrior.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed, blaming the troubled teen for their brief act of affection.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Roxas stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Idiot," Lightning huffed, whipping her mouth with her wrist in the hopes of erasing what just occurred between them. "I have no time for this!"

The Savior stormed off down the road with frustration in mind, leaving the dumbfounded blonde alone as he quietly returned back to his isolated form in front of his home.

* * *

><p>After the remaining few days burned away leaving the Savior to spend her last night in Luxerion before the end of the world, saying hello and goodbye to the residence of the town for the last time, guilt and a sense of duty brought the pink haired warrior back to the street where the troubled blonde isolated himself, finding the boy back in his usual spot on the steps to his home.<p>

The spiky haired teen carried such pain and emptiness inside of him, enough weight to match her friends that extended her time to the thirteenth. The thought of helping this boy to possibly prolong the apocalypse one more day sounded absurd, as if anything else could bloom one more miracle before Chaos consumes this world.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She greeted in her usual harsh tone.

Roxas felt energy return to him when he heard her voice again, looking up with pleading eyes at the pink haired goddess before him. Seeing her now made him remember their last encounter and how it ended, making his cheeks burn red as he continued to fumble words in an attempt to apologize.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lightning spoke for him.

Roxas stood and tried to keep his gaze down to avoid staring at the Savior, scratching the back of his neck as he silently agreed and entered his home. Lightning quietly followed him up the steps and entered through his front door, taking a first glance into his home that was consistently decent, but nothing stood out to help give the troubled youth any form of residential personality.

"Sorry if this place seems... boring," Roxas muttered.

Lightning sighed and tried to keep neutral. "It isn't my home so I have no place to judge."

"Wh- would you like something to drink?" The messy haired blonde asked.

"I'd actually like to see your bedroom," she quickly answered, giving the blonde youth a blank glance.

Roxas felt his entire face turn red and all he wanted was to kindly decline her demand, but the goddess prevented him from speaking with her piercing stare that made him submit and lead the way quietly to his room. Meanwhile, Lightning debated with herself whether or not to actually do what she was leading herself to, and questioned if it even mattered if she actually did it.

The blonde haired boy's room was as blank as the rest of the home, with only a few personal pictures that draw Lightning's attention. Pity turned to humility as she recognized the Roxas smirking in the photos with his significant other beside him, making the pair into a perfect couple that could have lasted for an eternity. But Chaos took her away from him, taking his dearly beloved along with his heart, leaving the blonde as empty as the air.

"She's beautiful," Lightning whispered.

The mere mention of his lost love made Roxas crumble back into despair and take a seat on his bed, while his lips shook and his eyes began to water. He didn't know what he was doing anymore or why he brought this stranger into his home, because nothing felt right in the world after his beloved was gone.

Lightning wasn't in the mood to handle these emotional moments and tried to skip passed it, walking towards the troubled blonde as she placed her index finger and thumb on his chin to make him meet her eyes. This was her last night in this world and she didn't want to spend it wondering around the same streets over and over again, not to mention that nothing that happens tonight will be recorded in any history considering everything will be getting a clean slate.

Before Roxas could say anything, he was stunned to find this stranger occupying his lips with her own, making his worries and sorrows wash away as they were with passion and affection. The tears that were building up in his eyes finally cascaded down his cheeks, but it was only because they were forced too when he couldn't handle to keep his eyes open.

The Savior finally separated and gave the yearning blonde a calm expression, stepping back as she prepared to reward his suffering with a beautiful display.

"I'm not here to replace as your lover," Lightning declared, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm doing this because I want too, not to comfort you."

But maybe this was exactly what he needed and it could actually heal him, providing him one last night of bliss before the end of the world. Roxas wasn't looking to replace his dearly beloved, and he wasn't looking for just a one night thing, but the thought of being alone until the end was eating away at his heart and left him empty even if there's a new life afterwards.

"C- Can I at least know your name?" He asked innocently.

"Light... Lightning Farron," the Savior answered in a strong tone.

The pink haired warrior changed her schema into something a little less professional and a little more stimulating, changing her equilibrium garb into something she never thought she'd use, or at least not in battle.

Instantly her clothes shimmered in bright light and lit up the dark room in a beautiful glow, while the spiky haired blonde watched the show as the stranger's clothes shifted and became less apparent. When the shimmers faded and revealed her new garb, Lightning stood emotionless as she revealed to the youth nothing but a pair of black silk panties and bra.

Roxas widened his gaze and memorized every curve and detail of the woman before him, noticing her flawless peach skin that glistened in the light, the detailing on her bra and panties that yearned to be removed, and her expression was calm yet gave the impression that she was beckon him to come forward.

Instead she took precise steps forward until she was mere inches away from the sitting youth, pushing him onto his back as she placed her hands back on her bare hips. Meanwhile, Roxas gulped heavily and fully realized what was about to happen, remembering the experience of only one time he was intimate with his significant other. Back then they were young teens and blissfully ignorant, with their first and last moments of intimacy being awkward yet still satisfying for their first time.

But now he was here about to have sex again not with a girl but with a woman in her prime, who was already taking the lead by lowering herself to her knees and messing with his pants. Lightning removed the nervous blonde's belt and slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pants, lowering them down until finally his erection came into view.

Roxas felt nervous, scared, and especially embarrassed once his pants were off, revealing himself to a beautiful woman who stared at him with such calm and emotionless glances that he couldn't tell if she was impressed or disappointed. Either way she continued to lead this night of sudden intimacy and hovered above the blonde's waist, while strands of pink hair brushed along his bare skin and tickled his arousal until what she planned came into volition.

Lightning wouldn't say that she wasn't impressed by the youth's growth, especially since he was fully erect and eagerly awaited for her touch. She wasn't quite in the mood for their main act and decided to ease the tension away by pleasuring the boy first, giving him the first few licks on the base of his manhood that earned her agonized groans.

"Quiet, just keep calm and try not to lose your head," Lightning whispered, giving the struggling blonde a glare before continuing her slow licks.

The pink haired maiden gave the base of his length long licks, eventually leading herself to the swollen head and slipped the sensitive flesh between her lips, while Roxas clenched his teeth and tilted his head back as he fully immersed in the pleasurable comfort. Lightning took him into her mouth slowly while her hands kept his waist from jerking, giving his shaking legs calming strokes as she managed to engulf his manhood down to the root.

Roxas couldn't believe this was happening and he struggled to keep his groans sealed behind clenched teeth, feeling the pink haired goddess grasp his sensitive package with her hand while her mouth continued to bob slowly up and down his manhood. Lightning's eyes were half lit and stared at nothingness as she pleasured the troubled youth, closing her eyes only for brief moments as she took him into her wet cavern again and again.

The Savior licked the underside of his manhood in her mouth; pouring saliva that drenched it entirely, and continued to lightly squeeze his package below while soft suckling noises filled the bedroom. Roxas could already feel his ultimatum closing in as he struggled to keep his hands occupied by grabbing fistfuls of bed sheets, imagining them being Lightning's lush pink hair.

But then Lightning popped his sensitive appendage out of her frowning mouth and she quietly stood back up, halting the enjoyable foreplay as she began unhooking her black bra. Roxas watched with hungry eyes as the piece of cloth left her chest and fell to the carpet, revealing the Savior's breasts in all their perfected glory. Roxas licked his lips from the sight of her cherry red nipples, the twin orbs were perfectly sized and he couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever get the chance to touch them with his eager hands.

The pink haired Savior wasn't nervous about revealing herself to the blonde teen, considering those emotions were barely there to begin with, and tonight was the last night she'll live in this world so being picky wasn't an option. She gathered as much souls for the apocalypse as she could manage, so tonight she could allow herself to be vulgar, relaxed, and relieve herself of the burdens of being the world's final salvation.

Lightning returned back to her kneeling position and surprised Roxas with her next act, hovering her bare chest over his manhood as it ended up between her soft mounds. The softness and warmth combined with the friction of motion as Lightning pressed her breasts around his sensitive length created a pleasurable sensation like no other, bringing the blonde teen's moans back into full effect as he agonized to keep himself from climaxing too early.

The pink haired Savior continued to massage him with her breasts, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body in sync of motion around his member. Meanwhile Lightning simply gave the spiky haired blonde a blank stare, watching as his face cringed, groaned, and tensed with each thrust of her chest.

Roxas was reaching his limit break and Lightning could sense it, immediately lowering her head as she took the tip of his manhood between her lips, adding the last sensation of pleasure that fueled his climax that erupted not only his seed but all his sorrow, despair, and loneliness into one long moan. The Savior accepted his warm essence as very little managed to escape down her lips and drip from her chin, while the rest was gulped down her throat as she sucked him to completion.

No one would know, no one would tell, and the events of tonight will be forgotten in the new world.

Lightning was half expecting to see his lingering soul reveal itself to be gathered into her being like the rest of her quests, but something still held this youth back and kept him into despair even after such bliss. While Roxas tried to recover from his release, the Savior took it upon herself to decide for him with their next debatable act of pleasure.

Lightning stood back up and ordered the exhausted youth to scoot back onto the bed while she removed the final piece of her garb, slipping her fingers into the waistband of her panties and glided them down to her feet as she casually kicked them away from sight. Now the goddess of Bhunivelze was naked in all her splendor, revealing every bare curve, her long succulent legs, and breasts lush with ripe nipples, and her pure womanhood in view for Roxas to marvel.

Without taking his eyes off her beautiful nude form, Roxas discarded the rest of his clothes and waited eagerly on his elbows as his pink haired goddess crawled onto the bed, hovering over his form as she readied for their union. Lightning wrapped one hand around the base of his length to direct him towards her womanhood, all the while Roxas grunted from the grasp on his sensitive member.

"Don't think about anything else," she ordered, narrowing her eyes onto the teen below. "Not the past, not the future, but now."

With one swift motion without a word of warning, Lightning impaled herself onto the spiky haired blonde's manhood, making him groan loudly from the constriction around his length. Meanwhile, the Savior clenched her teeth and her expression showed signs of struggle, feeling the spiky of pain and pleasure surge up her spine as she took the awkward minute to adjust herself on top of the groaning blonde.

Lightning positioned her knees on either side of his waist, sitting semi comfortably on his manhood, while her hands rested on his chest as she glared down at him with half lit eyes of lustful intent. Roxas breathed heavily as he tried to keep himself from reaching his climax again, already feeling such unbelievable pleasure just from occupying the space inside her nether, while also taking the opportunity to place his hands on her milky thighs as he felt her lush skin.

"Light... I- I can't..." Roxas grunted.

The inexperienced blonde released a low groan as he suddenly came unexpectedly, while Lightning felt a slight warmth in her lower region as she herself released an annoyed sigh.

"Idiot," she lectured, brushing a pink lock of hair behind her ear. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Once... with her," Roxas answered shyly.

The pink haired Savior didn't want to linger onto these sorrowful memories and repositioned herself on all fours, hovering her chest over the young blonde's face as he awkwardly watched.

"Considering I pleasured you first, you owe me something in return," she demanded, placing one hand on the underside of one of her breasts to urge him to act.

Roxas had a serious blush on his face as he slowly leaned his head forward; taking her ripe nipple between his lips as he started to suckle her like a hungry infant. Immediately his hands found their way to the arch of her back, stroking her soft skin as he continued to suck, lick, and lightly pull on her sensitive tips. Lightning carried an expression that struggled to remain stoic as the blonde below her suckled her sensitive tips, while her waist began to slowly thrust down on his manhood.

Roxas switched to her other neglected tip and immersed himself in the experience with his eyes closed, embracing her back entirely as the feeling of love, affection, and passion swept over his better judgment. The sensation of her milky skin providing friction against his felt like heaven, the taste of her cherry red nipples was like salvation, and the moist warmth surrounding his manhood felt like serenity.

Lightning eventually got bored with the blonde's breast worship and leaned back up onto her knees as she continued to make circular motions with her waist, feeling the grunting youth below her grasp her thighs as the situation became more intense. The bed soon began to creak as the two soon became in sync with their motion, Roxas trying to keep his groans under control while Lightning rode his length like her Eidolon horse, Odin.

The pink haired Savior brushed another lock behind her ear as she continued to thrust onto his member, while her breasts quickly followed the same motions, giving Roxas a hypnotizing display as his consciousness was lost in ecstasy. Suddenly everything became clouded into the same haze, the feeling of loss, affection, sorrow, and passion molded together into this one moment, while tears escaped the blonde's eyes as his denouement slowly arrived.

Lightning noticed his abnormal status and decided to give himself something else to think about, considering he should already have one, but dismissed the annoyance and bent over to claim his lips with her own. Roxas groaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue penetrate through his teeth and wrap around his own, while the intensity of her thrusts became more aggressive as their bodies started to boil over.

Roxas couldn't hold it any longer and erupted inside his pink haired goddess with a low groan; while the sudden warmth made Lightning reach her limit as well as she too came with a struggling noise. Sweat glistened off their skins, boiling blood made their bodies like breathing furnaces, and their respires carried the satisfaction and closure they desperately needed.

Lightning witnessed as his lingering soul finally left his body and fell into the embrace of the Savior's harboring vessel, giving this once troubled blonde the warmth he lost since the chaos first consumed this world. Roxas continued to breathe heavy breaths as his pink haired goddess rested comfortably on her knees, both still unified by their lower regions, staring with tired eyes at her beautiful form.

The Savior glanced at the clock to see that it was only midnight, releasing a casual sigh as she quickly swayed her head to give her sticky hair some needed air. The spiky haired youth was surprised to see that she was still full of energy, watching awkwardly as she grabbed his hands and repositioned them on her lush breasts. Now Roxas had the opportunity to feel her soft orbs, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as his arousal quickly started to awaken his manhood yet again.

"We're not done yet," Lightning ordered, giving the blonde a confident smirk.

The two continued to make love until dawn approached, when the Savior must return to the Ark where she'll prepare to embark on the world's ultimatum. Lightning left the once troubled teen's home and walked off down one of many streets of Luxerion, until finally a bright light consumed her form, but not without her looking back in the direction where Roxas got to live his last moments in peace.

But she quickly discovered that something unbelievable happened during her time in the Ark, as the Savior unleashed the fourteenth day of the world, realizing that the last soul she claimed has given her one more day of redemption.

* * *

><p><em>We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!<em>

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
